Shadows
by Jessica Araujo
Summary: Edward Cullen é um agente secreto de 29 anos. Seu ponto fraco é Victoria, sua falecida esposa que morreu há dois anos. Bella Swan é uma das mulheres de Black Wolf, um assassino profissional que Edward procura com tanto afinco. Suas vidas irão se cruzar.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 01 – Entre Mortes e Memórias**

Olhei em meu relógio de pulso enquanto mantinha meu lábio inferior preso entre meus dentes. Quinze segundos. Apenas mais quinze segundos e eu poderia entrar em ação.

Meu relógio estava sincronizado com o de Jasper, se eu ou ele adiantássemos um segundos sequer... tudo podia dar absurdamente errado. Por isso eu devia esperar ali, no início da escada, sabendo que Jasper subira pelo lado de fora do prédio, usando as escadas externas, daquelas que os prédios mais antigos possuem pra serem usadas em caso de incêndio. E elas eram muito usadas realmente, menos nos casos de incêndio.

Cinco segundos. Segundo informações, eles estavam se reunindo logo acima de minha cabeça, no telhado do edifício. Quando eu subisse aqueles degraus e saísse pela porta, tinha que estar certo de que Jasper estaria a postos, escondido no alto das escadas de incêndio, pronto pra ação.

Sabia que ele não estaria no meio de seus simples lacaios, mas eu precisava de informações precisas sobre as coisas grandes que estavam sendo tramadas na surdina. E eu sabia que aqueles caras que estavam trocando informações no alto do prédio me dariam o que eu tanto buscava.

Dois segundos, isso seria o suficiente. Apertando minha arma com firmeza em minha mão direita, segurei o corrimão pra me dar o impulso necessário, eu subindo os poucos degraus em tempo recorde. Então, quando eu sabia que o ponteiro do relógio terminava a contagem regressiva, eu escancarava a porta em um estrondo, berrando a usual frase a plenos pulmões.

- Parados! Aqui é a polícia! – bem, eu não era simplesmente a polícia, mas isso era mais do que suficiente pra fazer qualquer pessoa suspeita simplesmente entrar em ação: correr ou atirar.

Pude ver brevemente que estavam em dois deles, assim como me haviam informado. As informações eram todas verbais, ou seja, eles não traziam nenhum papel em suas mãos. Wolf era o bandido mais desgraçado e esperto que eu conhecia. E a quem eu perseguia há mais de cinco anos.

Vi quando um deles puxou rapidamente sua arma, começando então a atirar em minha direção, ambos buscando o pilar que sustentava a caixa d'água que abastecia o prédio pra se verem livres de meus disparos. Mas Jasper fizera bem sua parte, pois surgiu por um dos lados do prédio, berrando enquanto apontava sua arma diretamente pros mal elementos que estavam ocultos de minha mira, mas não da dele.

- Abaixe essa arma ou eu atiro! – era um aviso. Percebi que ele não tinha sido ouvido quando dois disparos secos soaram, o barulho de um corpo que caía chegando até mim. Mais do que depressa, corri em direção ao pilar, antes mesmo de chegar vi Jasper com a arma em punho, apontada pro único homem vivo ao qual acuávamos. O outro eu pude vislumbrar assim que cheguei ao lado de Jasper, o sangue que provinha dos buracos da bala em seu peito já escorrendo pelo chão de concreto batido.

- Não tente nenhuma gracinha ou terá o mesmo fim! – rosnei também apontando minha arma pro homem que estava a nossa frente, de costas pra rua, movimentadas àquelas horas, e de frente pra nós, que o acuávamos. – Só queremos conversar, nada mais do que isso.

- Eu sei o que vocês querem. – ele disse entre ofegos que era sua respiração, seus pés recuando pra mais perto da beirada do teto. – Vocês querem informações, não é, seus malditos?

- Vocês sabiam que viríamos? – perguntei enquanto semicerrava meus olhos, sentindo cheiro de armação ali. Ele gargalhou me fazendo trancar meu maxilar pela fúria. Sim, era uma armação. Eles eram apenas as malditas cobaias! Apenas algo pra nos distrair enquanto poderiam trabalhar livremente em outro lugar, longe dali.

- Você jamais acabará com os Dark Killers. – ele disse com um riso arreganhado e um olhar fanático em seu rosto. – Wolf reina. – novamente aquela maldita frase enquanto ele fazia o maldito gesto que me perseguia até mesmo em meus pesadelos: os braços cruzados em X, pressionados contra o peito. Uma demonstração viva do símbolo que todo assassino daquela maldita organização deixava na cena do crime: uma caveira com dois ossos cruzados.

Perdi minha cabeça naquele momento. Nem mesmo quis saber se ele não tivera tempo de puxar sua arma, sendo assim inofensivo pra nós dois. Com um rugido de fúria, simplesmente descarreguei minha arma no cretino, que pareceu dançar no ar por um momento enquanto recebia meus disparos, um a um. O odioso sorriso de superioridade ainda estava lá quando o corpo já sem vida perdeu o equilíbrio, caindo pra trás e deslizando pela borda do teto, indo se espatifar na calçada lá embaixo.

- Você enlouqueceu? – Jasper bradou incrédulo, seus olhos me encarando a espera de uma resposta. Pra que dizer se ele já sabia da resposta?

- Ele mereceu, esse infeliz filho da puta. – rosnei e então apontei pro corpo baleado caído a nossa frente. – Pra todos os efeitos, aquele reagiu assim como esse o fez. Fim da história.

E rumei pra porta que me levaria de volta às escadas, Jasper logo me seguindo. O caminho até o carro foi feito em silêncio, Jasper então fazendo uma ligação pra informar das duas mortes que haviam acontecido em nossa missão. Nossa missão fracassada, é importante frisar.

- Que porra! – rosnei assim que entramos no carro. Soquei o volante com força. – Mais uma vez aquele maldito fugiu! Mais uma vez aquele infeliz nos faz de palhaços, Jasper! Mas eu não me dei por vencido, mão mesmo. – disse mais pra mim do que pra meu parceiro, que permanecia calado ao meu lado. - Ainda pegarei o Wolf. Aquele filho duma puta...

- Não duvido disso, cara. Não mesmo. – Jasper disse naquele seu tom calmo. – Mas, se quer um conselho, é melhor ir com calma. Sei que está com raiva, pois estamos atrás do Wolf há muito tempo e ele sempre arruma um jeito de escapar por entre nossos dedos, mas ficar irritado e esmurrar tudo o que ver pela frente agora não adiantará de nada.

Massageei minhas têmporas enquanto suspirava. Wolf não poderá viver fugindo. Eu o pegaria. Mais cedo ou mais tarde. Jasper tinha razão, devíamos manter a mente fria e objetiva, só me atrapalharia perder a cabeça naquele momento. Encostei minha cabeça no banco enquanto suspirava.

– Aquele merda pode fugir quantas vezes quiser, mas uma hora ou outra ele dará um deslize e ai sim eu colocarei minhas mãos nele. São cinco anos, Jazz! Cinco anos trás desse marginal. Só me contentarei no dia em que estiver cara a cara com ele.

Chequei se a arma estava com munição e empunhei a mesma. Só em falar no desgraçado, o meu sangue fervia e meus dedos comichavam... Jasper estava no mesmo caso que eu, mas só agora. Ele estava atrás de Wolf há mais de um ano. Eu estava atrás do mesmo há mais de cinco.

- E você vai fazer o que? Pegar essa arma e sair por aí apontando pra todo mundo, perguntando se conhecem o Wolf? Acha que assim o irá encontrar? – Jasper riu revirando os olhos. Ok, eu ali todo enfezado e ele fazendo piada. Era nessas horas que eu tinha vontade de dar um belo tiro nas bolas dele. - Ele pode ser tudo menos burro. E já nos provou isso, você bem sabe. – sim, ele merecia não apenas um, mas três tiros nas bolas. Um em cada uma delas e o terceiro pra dar sorte. - Não é a toa que está atrás dele há anos, mas o que você precisa é ter paciência. Wolf sabe que você está atrás dele e quer exatamente isso. Que você perca o controle e aja de cabeça quente, por impulso, e vá atrás dele. Você tem que pensar com a razão e não com a emoção.

Por mais puto que Jasper pudesse parecer às vezes, ele estava totalmente com a razão. Por um momento pensei em suas palavras e soltei um suspiro resignado, guardando minha arma.

- Você está certo. Não pensarei nisso... Por enquanto. – liguei o carro, saindo dali. Já ouvíamos as sirenes da polícia se aproximando junto com a ambulância, provavelmente. Mera formalidade já que os desgraçados estavam mais do que mortos.

- Espera! – Jasper disse num rompante, me assustando. Mas revirei meus olhos ao perceber que ele ria, debochado. - Edward Cullen está dando o braço a torcer e ainda me dando razão? Cara, ganhei meu dia. – ele riu da própria piada.

- Vai à merda, Jasper. – resmunguei enquanto virávamos em uma esquina. – Vamos passar naquele prédio lá, do Conselho Tutelar, antes de voltarmos a base. – informei meio sem vontade.

- Ah, sim. – ele se lembrou. - É hoje que você vai pegar a guarda da Alice em definitivo, não é?

- Sim é hoje. – assenti. – Como você sabe, meus pais morreram em um acidente de carro há duas semanas. – engoli em seco só em pensar no caso. Que maldito filho da puta eu fora! Esnobe e egoísta, preso em minha própria dor durante aqueles anos... - Mas eu só soube depois, por causa da minha falta de contato com eles. Eu sou um grande filho da puta. – verbalizei em um rosnado.

- E como a sua irmã esta encarando tudo isso? - Jasper perguntou com certo receio. Sim, éramos amigos. Na verdade ele era o único amigo com o qual eu ainda mantinha contato depois de tudo. Mas minha vida pessoal... bem, esta sempre parecia ser um tipo de tabu pra mim. - Já conseguiu conversar com ela?

- Não. – suspirei. – Eu até que tentei vê-la, mas ela se recusou a falar comigo. Está chateada por causa do meu afastamento.

- E não é para menos. – me olhou repreendedor. – Eu entendo e sei que o falecimento de Victoria tenha o abalado profundamente, mas se fechar e perder o contato com a família não foi a coisa mais sensata a se fazer. E você sabe disso.

Odiava quando ele tocava naquele assunto.

- Não comece, Jazz. – o alertei, mas ele ignorou como sempre fazia.

- Eu sei que ainda esta recente, mas você não pode ficar se culpando por algo que você fez somente para se defender. Agora que aconteceu e você fez a burrada de se afastar de tudo e todos por causa disso, conserte seus erros tentando se aproximar de sua irmã. É o mínimo que você pode fazer.

Eu não disse nada e Jasper também não deu mais nenhuma palavra. Ele sabia o quanto falar sobre a morte de Victoria mexia comigo. Inconscientemente suas palavras trouxeram de volta lembranças as quais eu queria muito banir de minha mente. Mas estas, como uma punição divina, sempre me vinham, eu estando dormindo ou acordado.

_Estava chegando em casa depois de mais um dia exaustivo de trabalho. Eu era agente secreto, tendo me casado com Victoria três anos antes, ocultando dela tal profissão. Aos seus olhos, eu era um mero empresário. Suspirei ao trancar a porta pelo lado de dentro, pronto pra mais uma sessão de discussão de casal. Ela estava insuportável nos últimos meses, sempre me acusando de a estar traindo, de mentir pra ela, de enganá-la._

_Eu não podia lhe contar o que fazia. Já tinha me arriscado e muito ao me envolver e me casar com ela. Mas nada pudera fazer já que com Victoria... bem, eu simplesmente me apaixonara. Depois de várias noites de sexo ardente, a pedi em namoro. Meses depois, em casamento._

_E então, três anos depois, eu estava pronto pra mais uma de suas explosões ciumentas._

_Logo no hall da entrada, dei de cara com Victoria. Mas não foi isso o que me surpreendeu no momento, e sim o que ela segurava: Uma arma. E eu conhecia aquela arma... _

_Era minha. Mas... ela estava no meu escritório? Trancada em meu escritório? Como ela tinha a achado lá? _

_Victoria fora esperta. Se apossara de minhas chaves e fizera cópias, entrando então em meu escritório quando eu não estava em casa. Sabia que ela não abrira nenhuma das gavetas onde eu guardava documentos confidenciais, mas também sabia que a arma estava numa das gavetas que não estavam trancadas._

_E ela a encontrara. Logo depois de ter visto as fotos de um de meus casos (não extraconjugais, mais sim de trabalho), todas reunidas em uma pasta._

_Como previsto tivemos mais um discussão. E mais gritos vindo de Victoria, que manipulava a arma de forma bem amadora. Meus olhos não se despregavam de suas mãos, já prevendo uma tragédia. _

_E mais e mais acusações de traições. Mas, em certo momento, ela ergueu a arma e apontou pra mim, dizendo que eu estava a traindo, dizendo que se eu não ficasse com ela não ficaria com mais ninguém. Eu não vi alternativa a não ser tentar desarmá-la. Mas no momento que fiz isso... o gatilho disparou._

_Eu pensei que fora eu o atingido, por isso esperei. Esperei pela dor que não veio. Não veio pois a arma não disparou contra mim, mas sim contra Victoria._

_Eu tinha matado o amor da minha vida._

_Vi o choque passar pelos seus belos olhos azuis, e sabia que o mesmo choque estava estampado em meu rosto. Eu estava em um estado de inércia, desacreditado do que tinha acabado de fazer._

_No que tinha acabado de acontecer..._

_Ver o sangue manchando a sua blusa me fez acordar do meu estado de torpor._

_- Victoria. – murmurei incrédulo, enquanto erguia minha mãe e acariciava seu rosto. Então a realidade me atingiu como um tapa na cara._

_Ela estava morrendo... seus olhos ficaram sem vida e lentamente foram se fechando._

_Eu me desesperei._

_Chorei. _

_Berrei._

_Sacudi seu pequeno corpo, querendo que ela voltasse à vida... que ela voltasse para mim. _

_Mas isso não aconteceu, porque ela tinha morrido. Tinha fechado seus lindos olhos pra sempre._

_Eu a tinha matado, e isso não mudaria. A culpa sempre me corroeria... e no caso de eu me esquecer, Laurent, o irmão de Victoria, jamais se cansaria de lembrar. Era pra ele que minha falecida esposa chorava e desabafava, falando sobre minhas supostas traições e mentiras. Pra ele, eu sempre seria seu assassino. E teria que arder no fogo do inferno pra pagar._

_De certa forma, ele estava totalmente certo. Eu devia mesmo sofrer o inferno e mais um pouco por ter causado a morte do amor de minha vida. _

Voltei para a realidade com barulho das buzinas. Lancei um rápido olhar para o semáforo e vi que estava verde. Mais uma vez eu me desligara do real pra mergulhar em meus fantasmas. Os fantasmas que me seguiam sempre nos últimos dois anos.

Olhei para Jasper e constatei que ele estava observando a rua ao nosso redor, disfarçando o que eu estava cansado de saber. Ele sabia no que estava pensando. Ele sempre sabia.

Chacoalhei minha cabeça querendo afastar tais pensamentos. Ele estava certo, agora eu devia me preocupar com Alice. Ela precisava de mim.

Seguimos a trajetória sem trocar uma palavra. Jasper respeitou o meu silencio e não insistiu mais no assunto.

Depois de alguns minutos rodando pelo trânsito caótico de Nova Iorque, chegamos ao prédio no qual Alice me aguardava. É, era a hora de voltar mesmo a realidade e cumprir com minhas obrigações.

Pois agora eu tinha uma irmã adolescente pra cuidar.

...

...

N/A: E então? O que acharam? Deixem reviews para que eu saiba se gostaram ou não. (:


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2 – O Passado Retorna**

**POV Edward**

Desliguei o carro e olhei o prédio que se erguia dentre outros prédios que cuidavam de assuntos burocráticos. Alice estava lá dentro, apenas me esperando. E eu estava atrasado alguns minutos, pra piorar a situação.

- Vai ficar aqui? – indaguei a Jasper assim que notei que ele não tinha tirado o cinto e nem feito menção de sair do carro.

- Claro que sim. – respondeu como se fosse obvio. – Irei te esperar aqui. Esse vai ser o primeiro contato de vocês depois de anos. Está na hora de terem uma conversa entre irmãos. Só você e ela.

- Não irei me demorar. – resmunguei diante de sua resposta. Quando fiz menção de sair, a voz de Jasper me deteve.

- E, Edward... Vá com calma, cara. Aos poucos. Não force a barra com a sua irmã. Ela deve estar muito confusa e chateada com tudo o que aconteceu e principalmente pela sua ausência. Conquiste a confiança dela aos poucos e acima de tudo, seja paciente. Você precisa ser compreensivo com ela. Querendo ou não, ela se resume a sua família agora.

Jasper podia ser um pé no saco, mas na maioria das vezes ele tinha razão. E essa era uma delas. Meio contrariado, apenas assenti. Sai do carro e, dando passos apressados, entrei no prédio.

Não demorei pra me localizar e encontrar a recepção.

- No que posso ajudá-lo? – a mulher de meia-idade atrás do balcão perguntou.

- Sou Edward Cullen. – informei.

- Oh, sim. – olhou alguns papéis e se dirigiu a mim novamente. – Veio buscar a pequena Alice, sim? - dei um breve aceno em concordância e ela então mostrou-me alguns papéis. - Preciso que me mostre seus documentos e assine isso.

Depois de assinar a papelada ela sorriu.

- Suba esse lance de escada, primeira porta a direita. Alice já está lhe aguardando. – informou-me prestativa.

Murmurei um agradecimento e rumei para a escada.

**xxx**

- Alice? – dei uma leve batida. Como ninguém respondeu, girei a maçaneta e entrei.

Lá estava ela, sentada em uma cadeira de madeira próxima a uma janela, o rosto voltado para a mesma. Uma mochila em seu colo. Deus, como ela tinha crescido! Tinha passado tanto tempo assim desde a última vez na qual eu a visitara na casa de meus pais?

Com um suspiro que era um misto de culpa e cansaço (pois eu sabia que a relação com ela não seria coisa fácil), fechei a porta atrás de mim.

- Eu vim te buscar. – avisei assim que me aproximei.

- Eu sei. – ela disse, no entanto, sem me encarar. Sua voz era um murmúrio seco. Sim, pior do que eu imaginara. – E que fique claro que eu só vou com você porque não tem outro jeito. Mas não se preocupe, a sua casa é temporária pra mim. Assim que completar a maioridade irei sumir de sua vista.

Logo as palavras de Jasper voltaram a minha mente: _Conquiste a confiança dela aos poucos e acima de tudo, seja paciente_.

Eu não era conhecido pela minha paciência e calma, muito pelo contrário, já que ultimamente meus miolos andavam fudidos pela falta de sono e preocupação. Sempre fora esquentado e a merda pela qual eu passava só intensificava essa porra de humor que sempre tive. Mas eu teria que ir com calma e sabia disso. Brigar com ela não adiantaria de nada agora, por mais que eu quisesse tirar aquele bico da sua cara na base da bolacha. Por isso, pensando assim, dei largos passos e sentei-me em uma cadeira próxima a ela.

Estava na hora de conversarmos. Pelo menos um pouco, por enquanto.

- Alice, eu sei que você deve estar chateada... – comecei a falar, porém fui cortado. Sim fui interrompido, algo que odeio muito. Muito mesmo.

- Devo? – sua voz se alterou enquanto ela virava a sua cabeça em minha direção. Reparei então que seus olhos estavam vermelhos em volta assim como a ponta de seu nariz também estava, sinal de que estivera chorando. – É claro que eu estou chateada. Ou melhor, eu estou puta da vida!

- Se quiser conversar, conversaremos. Mas controle as suas palavras e nada de palavrão quando estiver conversando comigo. – eu disse ao travar meu maxilar e tentar controlar meu tom de voz. Com calma, com calma, com calma...

- Oh que lindo. – soltou uma risada sarcástica. Ela estava se mostrando sim muito pior do que eu imaginara. – Depois de passar esses anos longe da família, quer me educar? Isso é tocante. – sua feição se fechou quando ela levantou brutalmente, fazendo com que a cadeira atrás de si caísse. Colocou a mochila sobre o ombro e caminhou até mim. – Só uma coisa pra você: vai se fuder.

E sem dar chance pra que eu a repreendesse, saiu porta afora, batendo-a com força.

- Porra! – rosnei frustrado enquanto passava a mão pelo cabelo, quase o arrancando.

Contei até dez mentalmente.

As coisas definitivamente não seriam fáceis.

**xxx**

Enquanto eu dirigia, o silêncio dominava o carro.

Lancei um rápido olhar para Alice pelo retrovisor, vendo que ela estava com os braços cruzados e observava através da janela as ruas movimentadas.

Desde que tínhamos entrado no carro ninguém dera uma única palavra. Alice simplesmente ignorar a presença de Jasper, nem mesmo olhando na cara dele ao entrar no caro. E ele, ao ver a carranca dela, nem mesmo se apresentou, decidindo ficar calado em seu canto.

Em certo momento, distraído, olhei para o lado e notei que Jazz me observava. Arqueei a sobrancelha em questionamento e ele somente balançou a cabeça em negativa, os lábios torcidos pelo desgosto.

O que ele queria que eu fizesse? Eu já tinha feito a porra da minha parte buscando a Alice e pegando a tutela dela. Agora não dependia somente de mim. Se a pirralha não queria colaborar, o que eu poderia fazer? Eu tentara falar com ela, Deus era minha testemunha, mas ela nem quisera me ouvir. Assim ficava difícil, pow!

Voltei minha atenção para o trânsito e continuei o percurso, deixando que a direção roubasse minha atenção por um momento.

**xxx**

Deixei Jasper na casa dele, como ele pedira, e rumei pro meu apartamento. Assim que cheguei, estacionei e saí do carro, abrindo a porta para Alice. Ela saiu sem me olhar e começou a caminhar na minha frente.

Passamos pela porta principal onde o Sr. Phillips revesava a segurança com o Sr. Nogueira e o Sr. Mason, todos eles trabalhando ali em turnos desde antes de eu comprar aquele apartamento. E eu o comprara logo depois que toda aquela merda acontecera na minha vida.

Assim que entramos no apartamento, que ficava no quarto andar, Alice parou no meio da sala e olhou ao redor. Simplesmente jogou a mochila no chão e se virou pra mim.

- Aonde é o meu quarto? – indagou indiferente. Apontei pra escada, já que meu apartamento era um duplex.

- Segunda porta à esquerda. – ela já ia começar a subir, quando tornei a falar. - Alice, você sabe que não poderemos conviver desse jeito. Vamos conversar, sim? – com um gesto de mão, indiquei o sofá para que ela se sentasse. Mas ela, em um gesto resignado, cruzou os braços.

- Estou bem em pé. Você quer conversar? Ótimo. Pode começar a falar.

Eu estava tentando ser compreensivo, mas ela não estava ajudando em nada.

Claro que eu entendia que ela estava aborrecida comigo devido ao tempo em que estive afastado, mas aquela sua indiferença não a levaria a lugar algum. Muito pelo contrário, aquilo já estava começando a me deixar irritado. Muito, muito irritado.

Sem que eu pudesse me refrear as palavras saíram da minha boca.

- Pra você é fácil não é? Dá uma de rebelde e me julga, me culpando por tudo. – explodi ao me levantar do sofá no qual já me sentara.

- Mas você é o culpado! – ela gritou. – Você se afastou da família por causa da morte da sua mulher! Nem uma visita, nem um telefonema, nada! Eu realmente sinto muito por ela ter morrido, mas você se fechar e se afastar da sua própria família... Você se afastou de mim, Edward! – seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e na hora eu me amaldiçoei por fazê-la chorar. Aquilo iria piorar ainda mais a droga da nossa relação. Jasper nem poderia sonhar que ela tinha chorado, não mesmo. – Na hora que nossos pais morreram e eu mais precisei de você... cadê? Onde você estava? Você não estava lá pra me ajudar, me apoiar... ou só pra dizer que tudo ficaria bem, que você estava comigo... que eu tinha você. Aquilo foi desumano. Você fugiu como um covarde! Fugiu de sua família por que não consegue encarar a realidade e aceitar que sua mulher está morta!

Se tinha algo que me tirava do sério era falar sobre a morte de Victoria. Tranquei meu maxilar enquanto procurava por calma. Suas palavras logo ecoaram em minha cabeça.

Covarde. Sim, eu sabia que fora um filho da puta de um covarde, mas ouvir tais palavras saírem da boca de sua única família era pior do que me punir todo o dia sozinho.

- Você não passou por tudo o que eu passei, Alice. Então meça as suas palavras. – sibilei entre dentes.

- Não estou dizendo mais do que a verdade, querido irmão. – e pegou a sua mochila do chão, me dando as costas em seguida.

Eu teria que ter paciência e calma. Desde o inicio eu sabia que não seria fácil me reaproximar de Alice. Tinha plena ciência de que ela estava magoada e chateada. Me culpar pela morte de Victória, sofrer a perda de meus pais sabendo que eu não estivera presente em suas vidas nos últimos dois anos e agora ter que conviver com alguém extremamente magoado comigo. Porra, e eu que acreditava que essa droga não poderia piorar!

Exalei um longo suspiro enquanto caminhava em direção ao pequeno bar que eu tinha em meu apartamento, perto das grandes janelas de vidro. Preparei um rápido uísque dose dupla com dois gelos. Bebi tudo de uma vez. Fui para meu escritório e peguei a minha pasta que continha o meu próximo caso. Voltei pra sala e joguei-a sobre a mesinha de centro, indo preparar mais uma dose de uísque. Sorvi todo o liquido em um só gole e senti a já tão conhecida ardência do liquido descer queimando. Sentei-me no sofá e antes que pudesse pegar a pasta meu celular tocou.

Fiquei intrigado, pois como esse era meu celular pessoal, quase ninguém tinha acesso a esse número. Franzi o cenho ao apanhar o aparelho e notar que o número era restrito.

- Edward Cullen. – atendi atento aos ruídos do outro lado da linha.

Ouvi uma risada maliciosa estrondar e nem precisei ouvir o que ele disse a seguir pra saber quem era.

- Pra que tanta formalidade, meu caro?

Estagnei. Gelei dos pés a cabeça e o sangue parou de correr em minhas veias.

Eu conhecia aquela voz. Sabia quem era. Mas... Como ele tinha conseguido meu número e porque me ligara?

- Laurent? – murmurei ainda incerto. Minha mente fervilhando, mil coisas passando por ela.

- Ora, ora. Acertou na mosca. Fico feliz que tenha me reconhecido depois de dois anos.

Não podia ser...

Aquilo não poderia estar realmente acontecendo.

Só podia ser fruto de minha imaginação. Minha mente me pregando peças.

- O que foi? Perdeu a língua? – sua voz antes divertida se transformou em um rosnado. – Não está acreditando que sou eu, não é? Mas pode acreditar. Estou mais vivo do que nunca e irei lhe caçar, Cullen. Você acabou com a vida da minha irmã e eu irei acabar com a sua, desgraçado.

- Não... eu... eu não. – gaguejei tentando verbalizar uma desculpa, algo que pudesse aliviar minha própria consciência e não só tentar amenizar minha atual situação com o único irmão de Victoria. Mas sua voz assim como suas ameaças serviram apenas pra que flashes daquele dia fatídico invadissem a minha mente sem permissão.

A arma.

O gatilho disparando.

Victoria em meus braços... Sem vida.

Seus olhos se fechando...

- Não foi minha culpa! Não... não foi! – berrei enquanto apertava minhas mãos em punho, meu corpo de repente trêmulo pelas sensações que me dominavam.

Mas... a quem eu estava querendo enganar? Se existia um culpado naquela historia, era eu. Fora eu que matara Victoria... fora a minha burrice, a minha falta de cuidado que culminara em sua morte.

E mais flashes voltaram a minha mente. As imagens tão nítidas e reais... Como se eu estivesse vivenciando aquele dia. Coloquei a mão em minha cabeça, querendo tirar de lá aquelas imagens que estavam me aterrorizando.

Meu pesadelo pessoal.

- Isso é só um aviso, Cullen. Durma com um olho fechado e o outro aberto. Estou mais perto do que você imagina. Irei tornar de sua vida um inferno, no qual eu sou o diabo. O diabo que irá lhe devorar.

E desligou.

Respirei fundo e deixei o celular deslizar de minhas mãos, atingindo o chão.

O meu passado estava de volta.

Mais agonizante do que nunca.

**POV Alice**

Eu tinha uma vida feliz, como toda garota deseja ter.

Tinha uma família unida, atenciosa e presente. Era uma pessoa completa. Não tinha o que reclamar de minha vida, mas como se tivesse vivendo apenas um sonho, fui trazida pra realidade de forma brusca. Meu mundo foi desmoronando... Desabando.

Era como se eu vivesse em um castelo de cartas e com um leve sopro, o mesmo se desfizesse de um momento a outro.

Minha vida começou a desandar há duas semanas, com a morte de meus pais. Eu me lembro como se fosse ontem...

Era então o aniversário de casamento de meus pais. Por ser uma data especial, meu pai queria sair e levar a minha mãe pra jantar fora. Ela não queria, recusara e relutara, mas ele insistira tanto que ela não teve argumentos para contrariá-lo.

Porém, antes de sair, ela veio até meu quarto se despedir, dizendo que voltaria em breve.

Mas ela não voltou. E aquela fora a última vez que a vi.

Um acidente de carro.

Foi isso que tirou as vidas das pessoas que eu mais amava no mundo.

Não tenho palavras pra descrever a dor cruciante que se apossou do meu peito durante esses dias. Às vezes ainda é difícil encarar a realidade de que meus pais se foram, que eu não mais os verei. Eu ainda sinto e muito a falta deles e tenho pra mim que isso nunca irá mudar. O buraco no meu peito nunca se fechará, a ferida não irá se cicatrizar... Essa é a dura realidade.

Como eu ainda era menor de idade e não tinha nenhum parente próximo, tive que ir para um abrigo. Não fiquei muito tempo lá, pois logo o Edward me encontrou e tentara falar comigo, mas eu não quis vê-lo. Estava magoada e não era pouco. Entendia que sua esposa tinha falecido, mas ele ter se afastado não foi motivo suficiente.

Não o odeio, pois querendo ou não ele é meu irmão e agora minha única família. Mas isso não altera o fato de que ele foi desumano ao não estar ao meu lado no momento em que mais precisei.

Deixei meus pensamentos de lado enquanto olhava a decoração do quarto que agora me pertencia.

As paredes lilás contratavam com as cortinas brancas da janela. Tinha uma porta perto da cama (que por sinal era enorme) que eu descobri ser o banheiro. No quarto também tinha uma estante com livros, uma mesinha com um notebook sobre ela e um grande guarda-roupa. Surpreendi-me, pois tudo ali parecia ser bem caro.

Sentei na cama e fiquei ali por alguns minutos, perdida em pensamentos. Edward parecia ter preparado aquele quarto pra mim, então ele realmente se importava. Bem, eu sabia que ele não era muito dessas coisas de delicadeza, então o pouco que ele fizera fora realmente muito.

Será que eu não teria sido muito dura com ele? Ok, admito que deixei minha ira, meu pesar, me dominarem por um momento. Ele perdera a esposa... eu perdera meus pais e sabia que isso doía como o diabo. Então... bem, mas nós tentáramos nos aproximar dele, não tentáramos? E ele dissera todas as vezes que queria apenas ficar sozinho.

Desgraçado mesquinho e egoísta!

Mas ele montara um quarto pra mim. Aceitara cuidar de mim enquanto eu precisasse. Tentara ser gentil, embora eu o tivesse agredido verbalmente durante todo o tempo. Mordi meu lábio inferior pensando se eu deveria ir a sala me retratar. Bem... ele era meu irmão. A única família que eu possuía.

Relutante mas sabendo que era a coisa certa a ser feita, levantei-me e saí do quarto. Mas não cheguei a descer as escadas já que, ao chegar no topo delas, ouvi que ele atendia o telefone, suas costas visíveis de onde eu estava.

- Não foi minha culpa! Não... não foi! – ele gritou e logo depois o aparelho foi desligado. Fiquei ali, estática, enquanto o via esconder o rosto entre as mãos, seus ombros subindo e descendo em secos soluços.

Ele chorava.

Não precisava ouvir ou ver mais nada pra saber do que se tratava. Sua esposa, Victoria. De certa forma ele mesmo se culpava pela morte dela, isso eu já sabia embora não conhecesse os detalhes. Mas... quem ligara a ele? E por que ele gritara com essa pessoa? Bem, alguém deveria ter dito coisas terríveis pra que ele tivesse gritado daquela forma...

- Victoria... – ouvi ele sussurrar entre um soluço e outro. – Me perdoa, Victoria.

Senti meu peito se apertar, a vergonha fazendo meu rosto esquentar enquanto um aperto se fazia presente em minha garganta. Como ele sofria... e eu só fazia aumentar suas preocupações, seu sofrimento. Sabia que o correto seria ir até ele e pedir perdão, consolando-o em sua dor. Mas não conseguia agir assim. Não conseguia.

Por isso lancei-lhe um último olhar, sentindo lágrimas descerem por meu rosto, e corri de volta pro meu quarto enquanto segurava o choro. Só deixei que ele explodisse em soluços abafados contra o travesseiro quando me lancei de volta à cama.

Decididamente minha vida se tornara uma grande merda.

...

...

Reviews são sempre bem-vindos. Se vocês comentarem quem sabe eu não posto o próximo cap mais rápido? Fica a dica... (:


End file.
